Discord
1= |-| 2= Discord is a recurring villain turned hero in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is one of Twilight Sparkle's close friends and Fluttershy's best friend. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aku vs Discord (completed) * Asriel Dreemur vs Discord '(completed) * Bill Cipher vs. Discord * Dian vs Discord * 'Discord VS Deadpool (completed) * Enerjak vs Discord (RoadRollerDio) * Genie vs Discord * Grim vs Discord (completed) * HIM vs Discord * Jafar Vs Discord '(Completed) * Discord VS M. Bison * Discord vs Metal Overlord Battles Royale * Cartoon Insanity Battle Royale 'Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Baphomet(Satanism) * Bayonetta * Bowser * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Cell * Chaos * Darth Sidious * Dian (Jewelpet) * Diana (Jewelpet) * Dr. Eggman * Eris the Goddess of Discord * Four (BFB/BFDI) * Freddy Krueger * Flumpty Bumpty * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * GOLB * Hades * Jafar * Janemba * Kratos * Link * Loki * Maleficent * Mario * The Mask * Popeye * Q (Star Trek) * Rick Sanchez * Sans (Undertale) * Scar * Sephiroth * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silvally * Spawn * The Mask * Warden (Superjail) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) * Zeus History Discord presumably had a rough childhood. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Possibly several feet tall * Weight: Unknown * Species: Draconequus * Age: Thousands of years Powers and Abilities *Nigh-omnipotence *Chaos manipulation *Cunning *Flight *Reality-bending *Shapeshifting *High-level intellect *Voice changing *Resurrection *Hybrid physiology *Reality restoration *Size-shifting *Gesturify *Probability alteration/Logic manipulation *Telekinesis *Hypnotic magic *Telepathy/Nigh-omniscience *Fourth wall awareness *Teleportation *Creation *Levitation *Replication *Animation *Appendage generation *Anatomical liberation *Object possession *Transmogrification *Matter ingestion *Portal creation *Disease generation *Pyrokinesis *Smoke generation *Color alteration *Thought manifestation *Enhanced strength *Enhanced durability *Enhanced hearing *Weather magic *Animal manipulation *Daytime manipulation *Gravity manipulation *Time travel *Bubble imprisonment *Prehensile tail *Cartoon physics *Magic imbalance detection *Immortality *Clairvoyance *Necromancy *Energy blasts *Petrification *Mastery of trickery and manipulation Grogar *Long before the show's events, Grogar was a treacherous tyrant who took over the land of Equestria, until he was stopped by Gusty the Great, who rid him of his most prominent magic by stripping his Bewitching Bell away from him, banishing him elsewhere *During Season 9 of the show, Discord impersonated Grogar, and gathered Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and King Sombra, under the pretense that they together can ultimately defeat the Mane Six with their efforts and teamwork combined *However, in reality, he just wanted Twilight Sparkle to gain more confidence by defeating them, with himself as a safety net if she should need it *While portraying as Grogar, Discord put on a serious and frightful demeanor that was enough to intimidate the other villains into submission *He claimed to be extremely patient and cunning, having awaited for thousands of years to take his revenge and is willing to work with other villains just for a chance to pull it off *Despite this claim, however, he was unable to tolerate his team bickering with each other, so he sent them on a mission to reclaim the real Grogar's Bewitching Bell in order to teach them to work together. When they claimed to have failed this mission, he only showed anger for a brief moment and then was pleased that they finally got their act together. *He also will not tolerate disobedience, as he refused to bring back Sombra after the latter turned his back on him and used his death as an example to coerce the other villains into compliance *Unlike the majority of villains in the series, "Grogar" does not underestimate the Mane Six and acknowledges their teamwork as the key to their success *However, despite his seeming distrust of his cohorts, "Grogar" was gullible enough to believe their story that they failed to retrieve the Bewitching Bell, and was surprised when his cohorts turned on him and revealed that they had the bell all along *Grogar displayed the following abilities: **Fear Empowerment **Intimidation **Longevity **Magic ***Monster Creation ***Clairvoyance ***Teleportation ***Necromancy ***Telekinesis ***Energy Blasts Feats *Casually uprooted a large tree from the ground as though it were made of styrofoam *Sent Doctor Whooves flying high and far into the air with a single kick (IDW comics) *Was able to casually move the Sun and Moon *Took a big rock out of the ground with just one arm *When impersonating Grogar... **A small sample of his magic rejuvenated Tirek into his second form, which he previously only attained after absorbing a great amount of unicorn magic **Slammed his front hooves on the ground so hard his lair trembled upon hearing that the Legion of Doom seemingly failed to retrieve his bell *Has outsped Princess Luna, who flew from the moon to Equestria as fast as possible, arriving to Equestria in several minutes *Can move at speeds that not even Rainbow Dash can react to *In both cases where he was defeated, the Elements of Harmony were needed to put him down, not including when his magic was stolen from Tirek *Once survived a fall through Equestria's atmosphere in one of the comics, with nothing but a meteor protecting him. Upon crash landing near Fluttershy's cottage, Discord emerged only to be completely unharmed. *Took a magic blast from King Sombra and only pretended to be mortally wounded *Defeated Celestia and Luna on his own *Ruled Equestria for an unknown period of time *Turned Ponyville into the Chaos Capital of the world *Helped Tirek steal the magic of ponies throughout Equestria in mere hours *Created alternate dimensions and an active volcano *Alongside Spike and Big Mac, fought an army of paper skeletons and other enemies for part of a whole night *Traveled through time alongside Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders *When impersonating Grogar, he... **Summoned both Tirek and Cozy Glow out of Tartarus and King Sombra out of his non-existence after his defeat all the way back in the Season 3 premiere (along with Chrysalis) **Used a small sample of his magic to rejuvenate Tirek into his second form **Provided Sombra's second defeat as an example and warning to force the three remaining villains to join him, prompting them to become visibly nervous Weaknesses * If he isn't around anything chaotic, he will fade out of existence, preventing him from using his own powers. * Vulnerable to other magical characters or attacks. ** Had been turned to stone twice by the Elements of Harmony ** Had his powers drained by Tirek * Tends to be overconfident and sometimes greedy. * Sometimes suffers from Plot Induced Stupidity (PIS) where he doesn't teleport out of the way when being attacked or when his plans fail, or even defending himself. * Generally avoids combat, limiting his combat experience. Trivia * Discord rarely uses contractions in his vocabulary. * Lauren Faust, the creator of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, originally designed Discord to be more kid friendly because she thought that Hasbro would tell her to make it more kid friendly if she did not. Much to her surprise, Hasbro said that the design was not terrifying enough. Thus, the current design was born. *According to writer Nick Colafone, Discord is Jewish. *It is implied Discord was much more evil in the past; one stained glass shows him dangling screaming ponies over fire. *Discord's disguise as Grogar is the third character to be a revamp of a G1 villain, the first being Lord Tirek and the second being the Smooze. *There were a few hints that Discord was Grogar in disguise: **Discord didn't seem at all surprised in "The Beginning of The End" when he read Twilight's letter of King Sombra's return. **In "The Summer Sun Setback", he watched as Twilight was with her friends, then said how she might be ready for whatever comes next. **Grogar's overall design somewhat resembled Discord's, though this lead many fans to believe that Grogar created Discord or that he was Discord's father. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Light Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Character Category:Angry Combatants Category:Necromancy Magic User Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Time Travelers